Heartbroken
by Monkey-chick227
Summary: Astrid's mom kicked her daughter out of the house for not making Dragon Class Finals, but will Astrid's night in shining armor come to save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Monkey Chick227: Heyy all you people. Okay, so I watched How to Train your Dragon recently and I became obsessed with the Astrid x Hiccup pairing. So here is my really lame story about them, though you might think otherwise. :) thank you for reading!

**DISCLAIMER**: Monkey_Chick227 **does not own **Dreamworks' How To Train Your Dragon, or it's characters.

* * *

The warm morning sun rose gently over the horizon, and peeking over was just enough light to shine into the bedroom of Hiccup, the not-so-viking -like viking. It had been several weeks after the battle with the dragon, and he had gotten used to his prosthetic foot, which now had a pair of boots over them. Even though it was a long period of time since the fight, Hiccup was still famous around the village, and probably would be for the next.....millions of years or so?

As he woke, he caught glipse of the love of his life, Astrid, training in the meadow out behind his house. A smile spread across his face as he gazed at the blonde haired girl longingly. Her blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight and her strength showed by her constant practice. Hiccup knew that he had struck something inside her, otherwise she wouldn't have kissed him twice, right?

She stopped suddenly, and plopped onto the ground, her Deadly Nadder nudging her ever so slightly with it's muzzle. The teenage boy inside was puzzled, she looked distraught. So Hiccup tugged on his green long sleeve, vest, pants, boots and walked towards his back door, and opened it into a large meadow in which Astrid was in the middle. She hadn't noticed him until he had walked up to her and sat down.

"Hey....." He said, a little shook by what he saw. Astrid's blue eyes were clouded with tears that were spilling down her face, her cheeks and nose were slightly red and her bangs were thrown messily in her face. Hiccup knew this would get him a punch in the arm later, but he picked up Astrid and set her in his lap.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, stop crying please." Hiccup cooed as he wiped a tear from her eyes, now hugging her and rocking her back and forth ever so slightly.

Astrid took deep breaths and finally stopped crying, and was now hugging the boy. Even though Hiccup had been helping her, it was still a little awkward for him to be hugging her in this unusual state, him being used to the tough, independent Astrid. The question that lingered in his mind finally escaped his lips.

"Astrid, please tell me what's wrong. Please?" He asked, his green eyes deep with concern and sympathy.

"I--I can't....I just can't....." She stammered out, looking down at her hands. Hiccup was worried now.

"But you know you can tell me anything, Astrid. What happened?" Astrid's cold hands slipped into his warm ones, and she couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell him.

"My mom......she saw that I didn't make it to the finals in dragon killing class, and got extremely upset. And after her finding out that I had befriended a dragon, she was infuriated. So she kicked me out of the house until I could prove to her that I was a skilled viking warrior. I've been training ever since, but I just can't do it, I've disapointed my mother, my father, my ancestors, myself........ and everyone else." Astrid finally finished, breaking down in a heap of tears once again. Hiccup didn't know what to do besides hug her, and let the dragons, Toothless whom had come down from the roof, and Ember, Astrid's Deadly Nadder, comfort her too.

"Astrid, you haven't disappointed everyone, you haven't disappointed Snoutlout, or Ruff and Tuff, and definitely not me. You know that the reason I reached finals was because of training Toothless." The sleek black dragon popped up at the sound of his name and nuzzled Astrid gently, as she pet his nose. Hiccup suddenly got an idea, but became sort of flustered in saying it, since he knew Astrid was his crush.

"Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"Since, you know....you kinda......don't have a p-place to stay, d-do you wanna.....sleep.....at... my place?" Hiccup finaly stuttered out. "Yes, I know, it's a stupid idea, you can punch me now....." He said once again, letting his bangs fall into his eyes and slouching his back. Astrid struck him in the arm, HARD.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He cried, holding his arm where it had been abused by Astrid's fist.

Astrid giggled, and stood up, her eyes gimmering with hope again. "That, was for saying it's a stupid idea."

Hiccup knew what was coming next, so he puckered his lips and started to lean in, but the blonde punched him in the arm again, but harder.

"Ouch! Okay, that was uncalled fo--" but the brunette was cut off by Astrid's soft pink lips touching his in a sweet but sturdy kiss, which left Hiccup confused and dazed. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his back, as he did around her waist.

"The punch was for leaning in too quickly. The kiss was for...... everything else." Astrid whispered, before drifting off into a deep sleep. Dispite her weight, and his noodles for arms, Hiccup struggled to get her into the house. Bur once he did, he lay her gently on his bed, and put a blanket around her. His breath got caught in his throat, she was so cute when she slept. She was curled up in a little ball, her hands placed beneath her head like a pillow, and her steady breathing and pink cheeks calmed Hiccup down the slightest bit. He gave her a kiss on her forehead then went out for a morning ride with Toothless.

* * *

Monkey Chick: OKAY! Tell me how I did pwease. I know, it's my first httyd story, and I know it will suck, but I'm trying hard. Sorry it isn't so long. I'm kind of obsessed with the movie right now, and I'm kind of happy I get to control what Hiccup does and says to Astrid. Mwahaha....

Hiccup: HEY!

Monkey: Hey yourself.

Hiccup: :|

Monkey: :3

Astrid: R&R please or I'll swing my battle axe at you.


	2. Chapter 2

Monkey_Chick227: KYAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! MY REVIEWERS ARE **FABULOUS!!!!!!!! **I love you reveiwer people. :3

Hiccup: So does Astrid kiss me again in this one?

Astird: *punches Hiccup* That was for being a snob.

Hiccup: oww.......

Ruff and Tuff: Roll chapter two!

Toothless: *in dragon language* Monkey Chick does not own Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon, nor does she own the book. *attempt at smiling*

* * *

The morning was clear as day, and Hiccup had just landed from a great flight with Toothless. In entering the house, he found Astrid awake in the kitchen, cooking a delicious-smelling breakfast. Apparently the Night Fury had smelled the breakfast, too, for he flew down from his spot on the roof to see what was cooking. Astrid smiled gently at the two boys.

"Well don't just stand there, come in! Breakfast is done anyways."

Hiccup began to protest about why he should have cooked the breakfast, and why Astrid shouldn't be up, also trying to shoo Toothless out of the house, before Astrid calmly strode over and gave him a short but sweet kiss on the lips. She then set him down at the table and gave Toothless his breakfast to eat with Ember.

"Astrid, this really isn't nessescary, you know that, right?" Hiccup said, before digging in.

"I know, but I have to repay you in some way for letting me stay at your house." Astrid said, clearly tired, but still smiling.

Hiccup decided to wait until after eating breakfast to continue their "argument". Also because Astrid began to get up and shove food in his mouth. The breakfast consisted of an egg, a glass of orange juice, two strips of bacon, and two strawberry crepes. It didn't take long for the scrumptious food to be devoured, and dishes washed curtesy of Hiccup. As the teen finished the dishes he briefly glanced over his shoulder to see a tired and somewhat depressed Astrid.

The poor girl looked a mess; bags under her eyes, clothing muddy, hair sticking up everywhere..... this whole didn't-make-dragon-class-finals thing must have been really getting to her. She must have caught Hiccup staring at her, because she looked back at him and said, "What're you looking at?"

A brilliant plan popped suddenly into Hiccup's mind, and he smiled softly back at Astrid, cautiously taking her hand, but not without turning a cherry-tomato red blush. He believed he could see a tint of pink in Atrid's cheeks too, but he wasn't sure.

"Astrid, it looks like you've definitely been working hard for the past few days, so why don't I treat you? Go take a long, hot shower (just the thought of that made Hiccup blush) and I'll come back with some fresh clothes and supplies. After that I'll take you for a ride on Toothless, we'll have a picnic at the lake, and then we can--er, I mean, _you _can take a nap." Hiccup explained. After Astrid had (reluctantly) agreed, Hiccup and his Night Fury set out on finding clothes for Astrid.

* * *

**Back at Hiccup's house: Astrid's P.O.V**

_'Wow. It was so nice of Hiccup to do these things for me.....I think I'm really starting to lik-- NO! NO ASTRID, YOU ARE **NOT **FALLING IN LOVE WITH HICCUP! Like he said, just take a long hot shower and he'll be back with my stuff.' _I thought, as I began to run my bath in Hiccup's bathroom. As I waited for the water, I decided to go and search Hiccup's room, for fun. He wouldn't mind, right?

So I snuck quietly into his room, careful not to make any noise that would wake up or alarm Toothless or Ember. His room was a mess, which I knew because I woke up in here. I started looking at all of his sketches and drawings, and began to think of him as a really good artist. But, out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of an intricate drawing of a beautiful girl. After minutes of inspecting, I found that the drawing was of me! And scribbled at the bottom right hand corner of the page in messy handwriting was: _August third--Saw Astrid, the most beautiful girl in the world training near the lake today. _

I felt blood rushing into my cheeks, so i quickly set the picture down to examine later, or else the bath water would overflow. _'I'll be checking back later...' _I thought to myself. _'There's more stuff inside his room, I know it...'_

* * *

**Berk's Clothing store: narrator's P.O.V**

Hiccup, though with a little struggle, eventually found a few outfits for Astrid. The first outfit was a pair of forest green capris with an orchid-colored 1/2 sleeve shirt like Hiccup's, and a brown vest. The second outfit was just a duplicate of her normal outfit, but the shirt was brown and the skirt was navy blue. The third outfit was a tan-colored dress that went down to the knee. There were black leggings to go under it and a white long-sleeved to go under the short-sleeved dress. The last outfit was a pair of soft deer-skin pants and a white t-shirt for sleeping. Hiccup had been a little too shy to get her the "girl's essentials", but he _did _get a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a hair brush. Plus a new headband that was a little more colorful.

Hiccup's next stop was the food store, the only one in all of Berk, to get Astrid a nice picnic lunch. He'd planned on making sandwiches and bringing Astrid her favorite food in the whole world, peanutbutter ice-cream. Of course he'd always bring more food, but those two were definitely the main foods.

As Hiccup walked into the store, the clerk, Cragsnarl, greeted him.

"Well hello there Hiccup! What can I do for you today me boy?" The old viking said, showing rotton teeth in a creepy but sweet smile. His name may seem scary, but his personality definitely did not match. Next to Hiccup, Cragsnarl may have been the nicest viking in all of Berk. Then again, Hiccup isn't really a viking.

"Hi, Cragsnarl. I'm gonna need some bread, deli meat, goat cheese, and some strawberry ice cream."

Cragsnarl gave Hiccup the one-eyebrow look, "Strawberry ice cream and goat's cheese huh? Some fancy stuff. What'cha got planned, boy?"

"I'm--uh--taking my--girl--my friend girl out on---a--uh--picnic." Once again, Hiccup blushed furiously and fiddled with his hands. Cragsnarl gave a hearty laugh and patted Hiccup on the back, hard.

"Ah I always new there'd be a lucky lass for ya. Now lemme see what I have in stock." Cragsnarl said, before going into the inventory stock. A few moments later, he came back with all of Hiccup's needed items. Hiccup paid the clerk and head out for Toothless, who flew him home rapidly, to prepare the meal.

------

Upon arriving the house, Hiccup was surprised to find that Astrid was sitting on his bed, still wrapped in a towel only. Her damp blonde hair was down instead of in a braid, and her cerulean eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. Hiccup turned a deep shade of red, but walked slowly into the room anyways.

"H-Here are your clothes, Astrid. You can choose any outfit that you'd like, and just c-call me in when you need to, 'kay?" Hiccup stuttered out, leaving the bag of clothes on the floor before scurrying out of the room. As he left, Astrid smiled to herself, confident that the two would have a great time. She shuffled through the bag, looking at the outfits, and decided which one she liked best.

------

"Hiccup? I'm ready..." Astrid called as she stepped out of the room. Hiccup didn't take a moment to breathe, for he felt that a single breath may ruin the wonderful sight put before him.

* * *

Monkey: MWAHAHHAHAHAH!!!! CLIFFY!!!!! Do you want to see what Astrid is wearing? Or how they're date is gonna go? Then R&R please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Monkey_Chick227: Hey Maru-Maru?

Badtz Maru: Yeah?

Monkey_Chick227: Did I already tell you about my reviews on this story?

Badtz Maru: No. Why?

Monkey_Chick227: Oh.....okay..... :3

Maru-Maru: Crap.....

Monkey: **HOLY SHRIMP PUFFS MY REVIEWERS ARE THE FREAKING BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD AND I LOVE THEM!!!!!**

Maru-Maru: *covering ears and is being glomped by chibi version of Monkey**_**chick*

Monkey: KYAAHHH!!!! Oki doki, this is a note to ALL of my reviewers: Let me just say that your reviews made me so freaking happy I almost cried joyful tears, no joke. You guys are the BEST people and I love you all!

**SERIOUSLY BIG NOTE THAT YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO READ: Yes, I know, back in viking times they didn't have French food or fancy clothes like I'm describing, and no ice cream, but then again this IS a fanFICTION. However I love that you guys are pointing that out to me and that rocks, but this is just a fun, silly story that I came up with. :) If you want to use my plot, but put it into your own words and tweak it a bit, you're allowed to borrow my plot, and all you have to do is ask me beforehand and all I request is that you give a small credit to me at the beginning of the story. That's it! Haha, I know it is inaccurate as a few people such as 'Koharu Kage' and 'skaterbox' had pointed out, I know! :3 But I'm a silly girl and I don't feel like changing the story completely. XD I won't change the clothes, but I WILL change the food, since it's easier. :)**

_Disclaimer: Monkey-chick227 does not own How To Train Your Dragon, the book or the movie._

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Hiccup? I'm ready..." Astrid called as she stepped out of the room. Hiccup didn't take a moment to breathe, for he felt that a single breath may ruin the wonderful sight put before him._

Yes, Astrid was wearing clothes, but not particularly ALL of the clothes Hiccup had bought her. She was wearing the duplicate skirt he bought her, but she was also wearing one of HIS green long-sleeved shirts and one of his fur vests. Her hair was down instead of in a braid, and instead of fur boots, she was wearing elk-skin moccasins. She smiled, a bit of pink on her cheeks as she saw Hiccup blush and stumble backwards.

"Like it?" She said, twirling her silky blonde hair with her index and middle fingers. _'Woah, she looks BEAUTIFUL! I mean, not like she ever **doesn't **look beautiful but.....just.....' _"Wow..." Hiccup had accidentally said the last word of his thoughts out loud, quickly covering his mouth with both hands. Astrid giggled and walked over to pick up the food-filled straw basket behind him. Hiccup had never seen Astrid act so girly, was he imagining this? Hmm.......

Hiccup escorted Astrid out of the house, locked the door, and secured the food basket onto Toothless' harness. He flew them over to the lake, where he set down the food in a secret cave he had found near the north shore of the lake. The cave had been shrouded in vines and brush, so it took him a while to find it. He had secretly named it Astrid's Cavern, but didn't dare tell Astrid. Temperature in the cave was a few degrees below room temperature, so Hiccup decided that the food wouldn't go bad for a while.

"Alright buddy, gently, okay?" Hiccup commanded Toothless, who with a single flap of his wings could get them several feet above the lake. The sun was high in the sky, not a single cloud to be seen, so Toothless shot up above the treetops, where he had been directed by his harness. The three flew through the rocky arches, skimming the water as they went by, then traveled near the area where the gruesome battle with the ginormous dragon had taken place. It was always cloudy there, which is why Astrid grinned as they approached, knowing that Hiccup had steered them there so that she could feel the soft, silky clouds with her fingertips, just like the first time she rode the Night Fury.

But, instead of letting Astrid touch the clouds, Hiccup had a different plan. He flew Toothless to the top of the dragon's mountain, so that they were just above the clouds. Once landed, the twosome hopped off, just in time to see the sun rise above the clouds at the peak of noon. The orange-yellow sun turned the tops of the clouds a pinkish-orange color, which complemented the cerulean blue sky. Astrid was amazed and stunned.

"Did you plan all this!?" She asked in awe, turning towards Hiccup. Hiccup just smiled and blushed a shade of pink. Astrid took a few steps closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, Hiccup putting his arm around her waist. Toothless, though unseen, rolled his emerald cat-like eyes with a message that said: 'Oh brother.'

* * *

Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless were now all back at the cavern, munching on roasted chicken and bread with goat cheese on it. When Hiccup surprised Astrid by presenting her with a wildberry fruit salad with a little sugar from the sugarcane plants sprinkled on top, Astrid simply squealed and smushed Hiccup in her arms with a powerful hug. She released him when she realized his face was turning purple and his feet were off the ground.

After lunch, Hiccup brought Astrid out to the shore of the lake where they dipped their feet into the cool water. The two made small talk but it was nothing really worth listening to. An hour passed by and Toothless, who had been watching them, was beginning to get suspicious. He got up from his nap spot in the sun to fly over to where the two were last seen (it wasn't a far distance and Toothless didn't get far off the ground).

When he arrived, he saw that Astrid and Hiccup had fallen asleep. Hiccup was laid across the grass on his back, one hand behind his head, the other wrapped around Astrid's waist. Astrid was nestled neatly next to him, her head laid on his chest. Their soft breathing was in sync, so Toothless decided to leave the two alone, for they looked so peaceful.

* * *

Monkey: Oh my gosh I am so sorry that this chapter was so short!!!!!!!!!! You reviewed so nicely and I give you this junk!? I sowwy.....

Hiccup: *hugs Monkey briefely*

Monkey: AWWWW CUTENESS FROM HICCUP!!!! AWWW.......

Hiccup: that was because i want more fluff in the next chapter.

Monkey: *slugs him in the arm*

Hiccup: OW! My gosh you're turning into Astrid.....

Astrid: WHAT did you say about me?

Hiccup: N-Nothing......dear.......

Ruff n' Tuff: R&R


End file.
